A Battle for Haruhi: 7 Hearts
by SparxPrincess1994
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, neither as an anime or manga. I am simply a lover of the story and the characters. Confessions abounded on the bridge that one day, but there are 7 hearts involved. Will Haruhi be forced to pick, or will she not even get to opportunity to let her heart decide? HaruhixKyoya
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts where the Ouran Host Club anime left off. Tamaki saved Haruhi from falling off the bridge (by falling with her), the heads of the Suoh and Otori families are debating which son will be the one to marry Haruhi, and the 7 hosts are once again in Music Room 3 waiting for the ladies of their prestigious school to arrive.**

"Welcome, my princesses." Says Tamaki, smiling grandly for the two ladies entering the music room.

All seven hosts bow to the ladies, then Kyoya looks at his registry and says, "Hatori-hime, Yagumi-hime, it's wonderful to see you both again. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai will be more than happy to escort you ladies to your regular table. And just like that, the club is open for business. The afternoon is filled with the regular flare of Tamaki as he watches the ladies of Ouran crowd around the tables of his friends. Especially Haruhi, who has gained many regulars since her first few weeks here.

"Mama-san," Tamaki says to Kyoya. "How much longer until the graduation ceremony? We'll need to prepare appropriately for More-sempai and Honey-sempai's departures."

"I agree," Kyoya nods. "Though, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling my mama in front of the customers."

Tamaki nods his head at Kyoya before walking over to Haruhi's table. "How's Papa's darling doing today?" he asks in a sickly-sweet tone. He drapes his arm over her chair and places his mouth at her ear.

"Ah! Sempai!" she calls, pulling her body away from him. "Really, you can't do that when we have guests. It'll startle them as much as it does me." She rolls her eyes at him, then turns to the ladies in front of her and apologizes. "I'm so sorry ladies. Sempai has been odder than normal since the cultural fair."

A young lady sitting opposite Haruhi nods at her, then says "It's quite alright. Sempai has always been oddly interesting. It's often been a large part of his appeal. I believe I'm quite alright in saying that all of us here at Ouran are very happy to see the Host Club back up and running. After the festival, with the news of your disbandment, many of us were quite worried."

Tamaki immediately sobers up at the mention of their previous disbandment. "It was a troublesome time for us as well as we figured out all the parts of our club in a new way."

By this point, all the members and guests of the Host Club were paying attention to Tamaki, Haruhi, and the lady speaking. Small conversations regarding the continuation of the Host Club sprang up all round the room in the moments after that. And the rest of the afternoon was a blur of spring time conversations, sweets and tea. Finally, the last guests left, smiles on their faces. And just like that the afternoon was gone.

"Honestly sempai. You cannot act like that in front of the guests again. It's rude to the ladies. Not to mention in appropriate." Though Haruhi and Tamaki had confessed their feeling to one another, Haruhi had also made it clear that she was not ready for a relationship now. Not with the end of her first year coming so quickly.

Tamaki had accepted that, but told her that he would not give up on her, not ever. She had blushed and accepted that as well.

"But Haruhi, Daddy just loves you so much. Besides, I wanted to know how you were doing at the end of our first week back as the Host Club. It has been a rather odd week after all." He was right, of course. After the rejoining of the Host Club, which had taken some interesting moves to return to normal, both Tamaki and Kyoya had had to deal with family situations. Though Haruhi and the other hosts weren't sure exactly the extent of the situation, they knew that both men had come back the next day and had been very quiet, which was highly unusual for both of them.

"Tamaki-sempai!" the twins yelled at him, each grabbing an arm and drawing him away from Haruhi. "You can't just say that out loud. And you can't keep saying 'Daddy'. Everyone knows she is a girl, even if she still dresses as a boy. It's inappropriate."

Tamaki tries to disagree with them, but then Honey chimes in "They're right Tama-chan. Everyone does know that Haru-chan is a girl."

"And they're also right about it being inappropriate in front of the guests. They are here to be entertained, not watch you make googoo eyes at Haruhi. If you can't control yourself, perhaps we should remove you for a few days." Kyoya adds.

Per his usual self, Tamaki expresses his depression by landing himself in a dark corner. Haruhi on the other hand, with the eyes of her sempais and classmates on her, blushes and says, "I'll be going first. Got to get home and make dinner." She then leaves to get her belongings and shoes from her locker.

"We should all be heading home now" says Kyoya. And the hosts follow suit, gathering their things and making calls for their cars to come and get them.

Outside, Kyoya enters his car and it begins to pull away from the school. The lateness of the day is already bringing about some clear darkness, and as he leaves Ouran's gates, he can see Haruhi walking toward the bus stop. "Pull over here," says Kyoya to his driver. He opens his door and steps out some, calling to her. "Haruhi, get in. I'll take you home."

"Oh, Kyoya-sempai. Thank you, but I'll be fine. The bus stop is only a few minutes from the end of the road." She bows and turns to continue walking, but then she is stopped by his hand around her elbow.

"Haruhi, your father would be disappointed if he found out that I didn't seriously suggest you enter the car and let me take you home." At the mention of her father, she accepts Kyoya's kind heartedness.

"Thank you, sempai."

She enters the car before him, scooting over to the other side. He then enters the car and closes the door. He leans forward and says something to his driver, then leans back and buckles his belt. The car begins to take off, only quiet filling the car.

Finally, the car begins to slow, then come to a stop. "We are here sir" the driver calls to Kyoya.

"Very well," Kyoya responds. "Haruhi, shall we?" His use of her name calls her back from the book she was reading, reality starting to set back in.

She looks out the window, assuming she is at her apartment, but instead the lights of downtown Tokyo great her eyes. "Um, sempai? What are we doing here?"

He had opened the door and begun to get out, then turns his head and looks her right in the eyes. "Well, I need to eat dinner. I supposed having a friend join me would be better than eating alone. Besides, your father said he would not be home until well after midnight and did not want you to eat alone at home. Now come. Our table is waiting." He finishes getting out of the car, then reaches back into it and offers her his hand.

She takes it and exits the car, following him inside. As they enter, she realizes he has brought her to one of the top ten restaurants in all of Tokyo. She follows behind quietly, still in her school uniform.

"Otori," Kyoya says to the hostess.

She nods her head at him and says, "This way please." She leads them to a set of smaller rooms, down one of the halls to the left. As she gestures to a room, she says "Ortori-sama, as you requested, we've assembled clothing so you and your companion might be more comfortable, sir." She opens the door, waiting for Kyoya to enter.

He turns to Haruhi and says, "Please, pick something more comfortable to wear." Then he disappears into the room. The hostess holds the door to the room across the way open for her and lets her enter. Inside is a small collection of ladies wear, including dress, skirts, slacks, and blouses. She quickly looks around, then picks a simple white button down blouse and a navy skirt. Once dressed, she exits the small room and find Kyoya in the hall, awaiting her. He's now dressed in very slimming black slacks, a white button down, a red and grey tie, and a matching black suit jacket. She blushed at the sudden sight of him, dressed professionally and all.

"Oh, sempai, should I have worn something more. . ."

"No, you look beautiful. The outfit suits you very well. Shall we?" He motions further down the hall. She nods and they go further into the establishment, taking a right turn into a private room with a set dining table. "I've taken the liberty to preorder our meal for us. It should be here in a few moments. I hope it suits your tastes." He pulls out her chair and offers it to her, allowing her to sit and pushing in her chair, before taking his own seat across from her.

As he'd said, a full spread of sushi and appetizers appears on the table within in minutes. He inches a plate closer to her and says, "I believe this dish will appeal to you very much. It's the highest grade tuna they serve." And then he smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the feedback and follows. It's been a very busy beginning to the year and I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to put out this second chapter. I promise, I will get better. I'm starting a new job next week and have been trying to figure out everything between it and ending my current one. Again thank you, and I hope you enjoy as another heart enters the fray.**

"Kyoya," came the sound of the Otori patriarch from the secluded office. The tone was clearly disinterested. "My assistant told me that you and the Fujioka girl dined out together tonight. I'm pleased to see you taking my advice seriously for once. Suoh and I are eager to see which of you boys might succeed first."

"Yes. I understand father." It was the same speech every night: make Haruhi his wife before Tamaki could. It was a rather annoying situation his father had placed him in. He didn't mind Haruhi as a person, perhaps even, she could be cute. It had not been his original intention to take Haruhi from Tamaki, though he had to admit that he was a little amused when Tamaki made a fool of himself for Haruhi.

"Very well. Good night son." And that was it, his dismissal. It was that simple for his father, and Kyoya had gotten used to it for a long time. He nodded and walked back up to his bedroom. After finishing dinner with Haruhi, he had dropped her off at her house, and come back home. He'd had to convince her that she could and should keep the outfit she's picked out. Once he'd finally convinced her, she went inside and that was it.

Kyoya walked to his room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Tonight was the latest he had returned home in weeks, but strangely enough, his usual exhaustion had not settled in. The evening had been rather unusual to begin with though. He hadn't originally intended on stopping the car, nor on taking Haruhi out to dinner, but it had been so late when they had left school, and so dark, it had only seemed right to help her out. Their conversation had been stimulating though. They'd talked about classes, for first years and second years, as well as club on-goings. She'd had quite a lot to add to Kyoya's perspective of the club, and had loved dinner.

"Well, I suppose I should get ready for sleep. Tamaki said we would have a special meeting tomorrow regarding the graduating hosts."

"Oh, sempai! Good afternoon." Haruhi bows to Kyoya in front of the music room which serves as their club room. "How was the rest of your night? I take it you made it home well?"

"I did. Thank you. Did you sleep well?" He asked, opening the music room door for her.

"I did. My father was very thankful for the meal you sent home with me." She smiled and walked into the room like she did every day, only difference was the slight flush to her cheeks.

The music room was as opulent as ever, and at the center table sat the rest of the club. Well, almost everyone else. Mori and Honey were not present, since the meeting was about what the club would be doing with their upcoming graduation. With Mori and Honey both about to graduate in a month, it was important to celebrate their accomplishments and remind them that they have been an amazing part of the Host Club.

"Mama, welcome! And my beautiful daughter! Now that we are all here, let's get down to business. Kyoya, do we know where Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai will be attending university?"

"We do. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai will both be attending Keio University, here in Tokyo."

"Really? I thought that Harvard wanted Mori-sempai, and that Cambridge had its eye on Honey-sempai. They are both staying here?" The twins piped up, clear confusion written across their faces.

"Yes. Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai were accepted to all of the universities which they applied for, but Honey-sempai decided to remain here. Naturally, Mori-sempai will remain by Honey-sempai's side." Kyoya explained. Each member of the club shook their head in acceptance of this information.

"Alright then, that means we have to make sure that they know they are always welcome here if they ever want to visit." Tamaki added, firmly planting his fist in his other hand.

"Yes, but," Haruhi said, looking Tamaki in the eyes. "We have to make sure that they know that we have appreciated their support and guidance since they joined the club. We have to make sure that they know that we love them. . . Uh, right Kyoya-sempai?" She asked, finally looking away from Tamaki.

The twins shared a look, then focused their gazes on Kyoya. "Well, we think" started Hikaru.

"That we should throw a party here at the club, with the ladies as guests so that they know that we as a school appreciated them," Kaoru finished.

"Then, we can have another little party just the 7 of us!" chimed in Haruhi, clearly excited.

"We could do a happy theme for the big party, then do memories theme for the smaller one. We could each find a picture or draw a picture of something we remember for Mori-sempai, and one for Honey-sempai, then we can make books for them and give them to them." Tamaki added to the idea.

"I suppose that would work. We will need to finalize invitations by the end of this week then, so that we can send them to the ladies for timely responses of course." Kyoya said, writing things down on his list and keep track of the information going around. "We'll also need to think of-"

"Mori, I told you everyone would be in the club room." Honey said, swinging the doors open to Music Room 3. Mori's ever-present aura filled the entryway and a simple, "hm" escaped him in response.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, there you are! Our classes let out a little early today, so we figured we'd just meet you here when you got here. And here you are." Covered Tamaki poorly.

"Oh? Okay. Hi Haru-chan!" Honey ran to her and hugged her coarsely. "I missed you so much today! I wasn't sure if you got home safe yesterday or not. I'm glad you did."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Kyoya-sempai gave me a ride home." Haruhi said absent mindedly.

Tamaki and the twins of course didn't let it slip that Kyoya had been the one to give her a ride. Smoke could nearly be seen coming from their ears as they converged behind Haruhi's sofa and whispered in quiet tones about their disappointment at not being the one to take her home.

The hours dragged on, filled with the normal idle chatter, the inconvenient Tamaki-fits of ridiculousness, and the gentle aroma of tea. Despite graduation coming closer, Haruhi's mind was far from worrying about the impending break from school, or even the closing ceremonies or final exams. All she could think about was the pleasant evening she had had with Kyoya the night before. The clothes she'd worn to dinner were neatly folded in her room at home. It was odd to think that she had walked into that place in her school uniform, dressed as a boy, and come out dressed in button down blouse and a navy skirt. It was far from what she would normally wear in her time off, but after having worn the male uniform for so long, it felt weird to be in skirts and dressed these days.

"Haruhi," said Mori, gaining her attention as her eyes had drifted to the setting sun outside.

"Oh, Mori-sempai. What is it?" Her eyes scanned the room for anyone else, but everyone else seemed to have left, but Kyoya, sitting at a table in the corner working on something. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They all went home." He answered. Simple, concise, and to the point, Mori never wasted words and his actions always spoke volumes.

"Oh. Is it time to head home already? Alright. But, what brought you back here?" She asked, a look of curiousness gleaming in her eyes.

He lifted his school bag and shrugged. "I forgot it."

"Alright. Well, I'll be getting my things then. I'll be happy to walk out with you if you like?" It was minute, but Mori smiled, just a little, and nodded his head before stepping back so she could get up and get her things. Before leaving, she bowed to Kyoya and said, "I'm going no sempai. Thank you for today." A small wave of his hand was all she got in response before she turned her back and walked out those music doors with Mori.

As they approached the doors leading to the pick-up area, Mori asked "Is someone coming to get you, Haruhi?"

It was strange, but her heart fluttered just a little at his use of her name, but she regained her composure quickly as said, "No, my father has to work again tonight, so I'm going to catch the bus home."

It was impossible for her to see given their height difference and the sunset's light, but Mori scowled just slightly and cast his eyes to the frame of the young and slight girl standing next to him. "I'll take you." He said. It was nearly imperceptible, so Haruhi asked him to repeat himself, and when he did, she stopped walking and looked at his frame, so large and tall, just a few steps in front of her now.

"Really sempai, you don't have to. I don't mind taking the bus. Besides, it's already so late."

He stopped just steps in front of her and turned to look back at her. The light was catching her hair in just the right way that it also looked on fire, and her eyes sparkled with the way the dying light played with them. He usually wasn't one for waxing poetry or gentle brush strokes on canvas, but if her could have captured that beauty he would have. As it was, it stirred up something primal inside of him, something that wanted him to protect her. "I'll take you" he repeated, more firmly this time, ad began walking again.

He walked right past the empty pick up area, where most of the rest of the club members were picked up regularly, and walked on for a few more minutes until he came to a parked motorcycle. Pulling keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the compartment with the helmets and pulled out two, handing one to her as well. "Put it on."

She did as she was told. "Um, Mori-sempai, I thought you would picked up like the others, or maybe go home with Honey-sempai. I didn't expect a, well, a motorcycle." She stumbled through her words, gaping at the machine in front of her.

He swung his leg of the machine, spared her one look, cocked a rare smile, and turned the engine over. His machinations had made it seem as though the motorcycle was going to be intensely loud, but instead it was rather quiet, like a gentle purr. "Put your helmet on, then just swing your leg over and hold on to me." He should it so nonchalantly.


	3. Chapter 3

The wind should have been loud, but with the helmet on and the man in front of her, she could barely hear it. To be honest, she could barely hear anything over the sound of her heart. A motorcycle! Her mother would have scolded her if she saw her getting on this thing, especially with a man as huge as Mori-sempai.

It was impossible to deny the pleasure of the ride, and the simple comfort of being behind him. Her arms were wrapped around, but he was so large she couldn't touch her own fingers, so she just held on tightly to his school uniform and squeezed her thighs as best possible around the seat. There was something comforting about laying her head, even with the helmet on, against his back.

And before she knew it the ride was over. Her apartment loomed next to them, the lights of a few units on, waiting for others to come home from long days at work or school. She figured getting off the machine was as "simple" as getting off, but she was wrong. She lifted her leg to swing it behind her, her other foot pressed firmly against the peg on that side, but then it wasn't. She was falling, her balance gone, per usual. One would think she would have learned to not fall by now, but honestly, with so many people around her to catch her, what's the point?

Mori's hand whipped out, his body turning in a way that could not be comfortable. Long, strong fingers clutched at her elbow, steadying her before she could fall completely. "Careful," he said, his voice deep but the word simple.

"Thank you," she said back, and finished getting off. She put both hands on the helmet and pulled it straight up. It came off with a little pop, and she shook her head.

The motion caught his eye and he couldn't help but think of a puppy shaking after a bath. A smile came to his lips, one even he didn't realize. She caught it though, the tilt of his head, the lift in his cheek. Something so simple shouldn't create such deep feelings, but it did.

"Have a good night, sempai." She bowed and walked quickly to her apartment, turned to him still sitting there, his eyes on her, bowed again, smiled, and entered her apartment.

"Night," he said quietly after she had gone.

The door behind her, she wasn't sure what on earth was wrong with her. First she confesses to Tamaki, tells him "not now", and now she has warm feelings for everyone else? _I must be getting sick_ , she thought. She placed her hand over her forehead and on the sides of her neck, but she didn't seem warmer than normal.

She let the night wear on, folding laundry, preparing her father's breakfast and lunch for tomorrow, and even preparing him something for dinner tonight, knowing her would be tired and hungry when he got home. And finally, around 11 PM, she laid her head down on her pillow, closed her eyes, and slept.

Now, normal girls dream of their crushes, or bunnies or cake, but Haruhi? She dreams of math tests and motorcycle rides, of tuna sushi and beach vacations. This last year was intense, for a lot of reasons, but even asleep she knew she wouldn't trade it for the world.

 **I am so sorry that I have not written anything in a very long time! /**

 **I have been incredibly busy with work, there has been some family drama, and I just got engaged! 3**

 **I do hope to get back into this story soon. I love the characters and their interactions. I have been writing recently, but the above is the only thing I really feel is worth anyone's time. I will keep trying and let you all have some more as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you to those who have reviewed my story. It is for you all that I have returned to writing. These characters may be inspirational, but it is you readers who inspire me to write. Thank you.**


End file.
